lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Project 7 Zone
Plots The year is 20XX AD. The world is in the middle of a quiet chaos. Shadows lurk behind the unchanging peacefulness of everyday life. Twisted beings writhe unseen in the darkness. Mysterious dimensional portals connect the real world to others more fantastic. But with the passage of time, people eventually have come to understand and even accept these things as part of their daily lives. All without knowing of the existence of the people and organizations fighting the true evil. This story begins with the theft of a treasure known as the "Portalstone" that the Blazela Family has been protecting over the ages. Kenchia has enlisted the help by Bruce BlazeStar in order to locate the stone.Who stole the stone? And for what purpose? The thoughts and ambitions of various people, organizations, and mythical beings mingle and eventually the case becomes a chaos of a grand scale. The worlds of the past, future, and even dimensions become involved. Thus, our heroes' long journey is about to begin. Gameplay Stages in Project 7 Zone take place in grid-based locations from the game's many crossover titles. Each friendly unit is made up of two characters(thus referred to as a Pair Unit), though a third character (or "Assist Unit") can be added for once-per-battle assistance. Unlike Namco × Capcom, units can move freely within their range on the field map, with no penalty for accessing treasure chests or destructible objects prior to attacking. The battle system is called the Cross Active Battle System, wherein pressing the A button in combination with the Circle Pad performs up to five basic attack combos. Additional gameplay elements include Support Attack, which allows the player to call in a nearby ally for assistance, and Cross Hit, which freezes the target in place during simultaneous attacks from multiple units. Also, the player can trigger Critical Hits by connecting their next attack just before the target hits the ground after the first. As the player's units deal damage, the player's Cross Power (XP) gauge fills up and can be used for special attacks and defensive moves on the map. Damage done via Cross Hits can fill this gauge up to 150%. Project 7 Zone has a a total of 15 save game slots included in the game, which can be used for recording a save game file during intermissions with a quick save file and a soft reset command. Character Original Characters *Bruce BlazeStar - A bitter and serious 19 year old boy who is born from the union of an human, a Angel, and a Shadow, named after his grandfather, Bruce Shador. Ten years ago, Reiji tried to protect his uncle, Richter Blazela from Ellis Lostness, and he got hit in the head and passed out. When he awoke, the battle was over and his uncle perished, believing that Ellies killed him. Over the course of the next thirteen years, Bruce lived in a New Hectare City, becomes more overprotect for his mother & sister and the trainee of Dante. He's also searching for his missing father. Bruce wields an fire elemental sword styled after The Star Sword, given by his uncle. *Kenchia - *Ellis Lostness - *Demitri Blade - *Maxwell Sins - *New MedenTraore - Pair Units *Bruce Stader/BlazeStar & Kenchia (Original) *Yu Narukami(Persona 4) & Stan Smith(American Dad) *Meta Knight(Kirby) & Princess Luna(My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Batsu Ichimonji(Rival School) & Hayoto Kanzaki(Star Gladiator) *Mordicai & Rigby(Regular Show) *Mike Chitlon(MotorCity) & Aerrow(Strom Hawk) *Leopold Slikk(Angry German Kid) & Fegelein(Downfall) *Takashi Komuro & Rei Miyamoto(Highschool of the Dead) *Isaac Clanke(Dead Space) & Adam Jenson(Deus Ex) *Stewie Griffin & Brian Griffin(Family Guy) *Squall Leonhart(Final Fantasy) & Gambit(X-Men) *Galen Marck(Star Wars) & Cole MacGrath(InFAMOUS) *Jack Frost(Rise of the Guardians) & Saki Ayauma(Sin and Punishment) *Strider Hinyu & Snake Eyes(G.I.Joe) *Travis Touchdown(No More Heroes) & Juliet Starling(Lollipop Chainsaw) *Megaman Zero & Megaman Volnett(Megaman Legend) *Cyborg & Raven(Teen Titan) *Bloom(Winx Clubs) & Momohime(Muramasa: The Demon Blade) *Lloyd Irving(Tales of Symphonia) & Death the Kid(Soul Eater) *Jack Cayman(Madworld) & Bayonetta *Agent J(Phinas and Ferbs) & Hury Freeman(Boondocks) *Robotboy & Mei-Leng(Arcana Heart) *Alice(Alice: Nightmare Return) & X-23(New Mutant) *Mai Tsurugino(Kendo Rage) & Wonder Momo *Shining Armor & Princess Cadance(My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Future Truck & Future Gohan(DragonBall Z) *Panty & Stocking(Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) *Ryu Hayabusa & Kasumi Render (Dead or Alive) *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight & Wing Knight *Doctor Strange & Kat(Gravity Rush) *The Kusagari(Red Steel 2) & Rushuna Tendo(Grenadier) *Yun and Yang(Street Fighter) *Ranga*(BlazBlue) & Scott Pilgrim(Scott Pilgrim vs The World) *Kisuke(Muramasa: The Demon Blade) & Saeko Busuijma(Highschool of the Dead) *William Dunbar(Code Lyoko) & Inuyasha *Chrom & Marth*(Fire Emblems) *Kilik & Xianghua(Soul Calibur) *Spike & Jimmy(Ape Escape) *Silver the Hedgehog & Blaze the Cat(Sonic 2006) *Roxas & Xion(Kingdom Hearts) * - Initially a Rival Unit. Assist Pair *Sword Knight(Kirby) *Rinoa Heartilly(Final Fastary) *Golden Darkness(To Love Ru) *Benson(Regular Show) *Suiseisuki(Rozen Maiden) *Ryu Suzaku(F-Zero) *Mondo Zappa(Killer is Dead) *Eren Yeager(Shingeki no Kyojin) *Teppa Aizen(Grenadier)* *Scott Monroe(Red Steel) *Sky(Winx Club) *Phantom R(Phantom Thief and The Emperor's Treasure) *Kohta Hirano(Highschool of the Dead) *Zhao Yun (Dynasty Warriors) *Jin Kisaragi(BlazBlue) *Kyosuke Kagami(Rival School) *Ruby Rosa(RWBY) *Bayman(Dead or Alive) *Black Star(Soul Eater) *Ramona Flowers(Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) *Yagyu Yukinojyo(Muramasa: The Demon Blade)* *Maxi(Soul Calibur) *Henry Cooldown(No More Heroes) *Garterbelt(Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) *Asura (Asura's Wrath) *Riley Freeman(Boondocks) *Jeanne(Bayonetta)* *Achi(Sin and Punishment) *Alec Mason(Red Fraction) *Android 16(Dragonball Z)* *Piper(Storm Hawks) *Natalie(Ape Escape) *Kamen Rider Incisor *Axel (Kingdom Heart) *Roy(Fire Emblem) *Leon Kennedy(Resident Evil) *Raven(Gravity Rush) *Hawkeye(The Avenger) * - Initially a Rival Unit. Rival Units *Ellis Lostness(Original) *Demitri Blade(Orginal) *Maxwell Sins(Orginal) *Tohru Adachi(Persona 4) *Christie(Dead or Alive) *Zed(Lollipop Chainsaw) *Discord(My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Commander Deko(Sin and Punishment) *Grima(Fire Emblem) *Stephen Quire(Freakout Kid) *Shinjiro(Red Steel 2) *Ultimecia(Final Fastary) *Scanty(Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *Kneesocks(Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *Dark Ace(Storm Hawk) *Pitch Black(Rise of the Guardian) *Kyo(Rival School) *Mephiles the Dark(Sonic 06) *Setsuna Oomido(Grenadier) *Galatia Knight(Kirby *The Black Banon(Madworld) *Garry Bobby Fergerson Jr.(Regular Show) *Jeane(No More Heroes) *Icy(Winx Club) *Dormammu *Queen Chrysalis(My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Axl The Red(Megaman X) *Darth Vapor(Star Wars) *Deathstroke(Teen Titan) *Gideon Grave(Scott Pilgrim vs The World) *Stinkmeaner(Boondocks) *Colossus(Megaman Legend) *Andriod #17(DragonBall Z) *Andriod #18(DragonBall Z) *Yunica(Gravity Rush) *King Somda(My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *New MedenTraore(Original/Final Boss) Enemies Characters TBA Gallery P7ZBoxact.jpg|The Boxact... The Opening Theme Category:Games Category:Project X Zone Fanmade